Spring's Uprising
by JessLeigh214
Summary: Laufeia isn't like most fey. Being shunned by Oberon throughout her life, once she befriends Robin Goodfellow, falling in love with him seems to be inevitable. But a war is approaching, and an unexpected truth and the birth of a half-human girl cause the raven-haired fey to find an alliance in the most unexpected of places, even as her forgotten past turns into a waking nightmare.
1. Prologue: I am Laufeia

Well, this is my first story. It's told from the point of view of my fae-original-character, and concidering First POV is kind of an experiment for me, I'd really appreciate any criticisms, comments, ect.

**More detailed Summary:** Laufeia isn't like most girls. The fact that she's the proclaimed daughter of Titainia the Summer Queen, and can't seem to fit in or find any documentation on herself doesn't help either. Being shunned by Oberon throughout her life, and only finding friends in the occasional servant and a certain cat; once she befriends Robin Goodfellow, falling in love with him seems to be inevitable. But a war is approaching, and an unexpected truth and the birth of a half-human Summer Princess later, Laufeia finds herself more alone then she's ever been before. Armed with the fighting skills she learned from Titiania, Laufeia must brave the uninviting rest of the world with her old home being only a distant and unobtainable memory. Still, the raven-haired fey finds an alliance in the most unexpected of places, where she learns of the iron abominations that plan to take over _her_ home. However, as she goes deeper into her journey to save the two things that mean the world to her, her forgotten past seems to be a waking nightmare in her walled off memory. And when the fey that she loves suddenly takes an unyeilding interest in a half-human girl, it takes a certain kind of stone cold heart to not to be completely consumed.

…

….

…

_Everything was terribly dark. I wandered through the unfamiliar forest, weaving through endlessly tall trees that seemed to go on forever. Everything was bathed in a ghostly foggy mist, and I couldn't see more than a few feet in front of me. There was no wind, no creatures, and no sound. It was so much like the nightmares I had before, yet I knew that this time it was different. Even through the endless trees I could see the stars, and I couldn't shake off the feeling of safety; as if I was standing next to a trusted friend. _

"_**It is time my child. I will help you as long as you remember."**_

_The mist suddenly started moving, and it circled around me quickly yet gently, caressing me. It was beautiful and enchanting at the same time. I was suddenly taken over by a soothing and calming warmth; that left me feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. _

_I heard the voice once more, but this time it was soft, a comforting caress of a fading whisper. _

"_**I need you to remember..."**_

...

….

…

…

Prologue 

My world is rapidly being destroyed.

It started out slowly, appearing in the tiny recesses of our world. Whether it was deep within the forest hidden on the inside of a tree; or at the bottom of a lake attached to a rotting tree branch, it was there. And even if we had known we wouldn't have been able to stop it.

We may be immortal, but that doesn't mean we can't die. And the very thing that's taking over our realm just so happens to be our biggest weakness.

Iron.

Iron to us is like a strong poison. Just by receiving the simplest small cut off the edge of an iron blade would cause our blood to become poisoned and our bodies to eventually rot from the inside out. By simply being near the metal our energy diminishes and we can get extremely sick. By even the simplest touch our skin is burned and if severe, it could eventually rot away if not healed quickly and properly.

I think you get the point.

And the worst thing about iron in our realm is that it spreads. Its not just the creatures that are poisoned by iron, plants are also affected. In fact, everything in our realm is affected. Stick an iron sword in the ground, and when you come back a few weeks later you'll find that the entire area has been killed. Trees die and turn silver with iron; the area would literally turn into a dead, barren, and deadly wasteland.

And now there's just so much of it, and so many corrupted areas around. Trees are dying from the inside out, grass and plants are vanishing in its wake even snow melts at its touch.

My world has been around for longer than anyone can remember. We've been around longer than humans have, much longer. It's ironic really that you mortals are the ones that are destroying us.

It was your human dreams, emotions, imagination, and ideas that caused us to become so powerful. And now you're destroying us with your pursuit of science and logic; everything we're not.

Science and technology have produced something terrible.

The Iron Fey.

And as you pursue your fancy technology you're letting more of the abominations into our realm; into the Nevernever.

And there's nothing we can do to protect ourselves against them. In order to save our home, in order for us to survive we have to defeat them; all of them. However, I'm no fool, I know it's hopeless. They're living, thinking poison; and their numbers are multiplying quicker than anyone could imagine.

It's only a matter of time before they decide to attack and take the rest of the Nevernever as their own. But I'll still fight. I'll fight with the rest of my people even if it's hopeless. I'll fight for my home.

Now of course, there is one chance we have at winning this war. Our only hope lies in the hands of a teenage girl. It lies in the hands of a girl who although carries our blood; also carries the blood of a mortal.

The girl is immune to iron.

However, rather unfortunately, there have been numerous times when I would have liked nothing more than to slit the idiot's throat. He would fight the world for her; protect her from anything. Fight side by side with his enemy, be a traitor to his court; his home. Would go as far to raise a dagger at his best friend and girl he once loved simply in that idiot's defense.

No matter. Though it is very well true that I would do anything to be in her position; to have the power to save the Nevernever, and have him by my side as I fought for my world.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here, ahead of the story.

Some call us faerys, some call us the fae, fey, or any other spellings you want to use. But know one thing, we are not the precious _"fairies" _you read about in your children's fantasy books. We're not tiny little winged creatures who spread joy and happiness around the world.

No. Most of us couldn't care less about the mortal realm. Truthfully, we hardly have any concern for human life itself. Many of the creatures in Faery have no problem killing mortals. Sometimes for fun, sometimes for food, sometimes death is dragged out and painful, and sometimes the human doesn't even realize what happened. As for the sidhe fey themselves; such as yours truly, we consider ourselves much more civilized. If an occasional mortal dies by our hand, then so be it, but we don't go around searching for blood. Well the most of us anyway. Besides, so what if we take away twenty or forty years from a mortal; when you can live forever does one puny human life even matter?

Humans are so dimwitted anyway; it's usually their own fault they get trapped in Faery. Some of us choose to live among mortals. They choose to live off the high only obtainable from human hormones and emotions. We're everywhere, and yet you mortals couldn't_ really_ see us if you tried. We're that girl you thought you saw in the park that suddenly vanished. We're that beautiful boy you saw with a group of hormonal teenage girls swooning over. We're your daughter's imaginary friend, your son's monster in his closet. We're everywhere and you mortals are too blind, too wrapped up in your technology, too unbelieving to even notice or believe we exist.

There used to be a time centuries ago when you mortals would worship us. We had the power to do anything, we could make a man become wealthy from an unexpected artistic streak, or we could take your own wife, or father deep into the world of Faery; never to be seen again. Of course we could still do all that, but you mortals hardly seem to notice anymore; all so close-minded.

Now as the story goes, I could rush in and tell you about the time I fought in the Iron Realm, or the time I confronted the Queen, or about the time my glass heart was finally shattered. However I'm afraid to say that you would become both incredibly lost and bewildered. You see my story spans out over years and centuries of time; with so many twists and turns that at times I felt that even my head was beginning to spin. So instead I think I would rather start at the very beginning; my beginning.

My name is Laufeia holdfény Lavelyrna. Fia for short- although only one person calls me that; but we'll get to that later. Anyway, just to let you know, that's not my True Name. That's right, so don't even try using it, it doesn't work. No trying to command me to marry a troll, or assassinate your enemy; I'll just laugh in your face. It's not even close to my actual name; the one that I've just recently discovered. My name is simply the creation of Titania who had taken me in and raised me. Apparently the Seelie Queen believed that she had the power to bestow True Names. I laugh at her arrogance. Anyway, I tend to use the name that she gave me as the one I tell others. Besides, it was because of her that I even have a story to tell.

Speaking of which, I never exactly _told_ you what my story was about, have I? Sorry, I do seem to get carried away at times.

My story is about me trying to discover who I really am and what I'm meant to be.

My story is about my dedication to the land that I was raised in and my will to fight and die to save it.

My story is also about my love for an annoying buffoon of a boy.

But guess what?

I'd die for him too.


	2. Chapter 1: Princess of Glamour

…

….

…

_It was cold. Colder than most nights even for Winter territory. Through the dead and leafless trees moonlight seeped through the branches and seemed to land solely on a lone figure near the edge of the Winter Court. Despite the cold, the female fey stood absolutely still as if frozen, although she didn't even seem to be bothered by the cold. Instead, she simply twitched every time she heard a noise, and when it turned out to be nothing her face would show the slightest bit of disappointment before the emotion once again disappeared entirely. She occasionally would blink the snow out of her eyelashes, but besides that her eyes remained unfocused on the darkness ahead, as if she was waiting for something._

_She whirled around when she heard footsteps approaching, although she ended up having to struggle to hide the strong disappointment when it turned out to be nothing more than a Thornguard. Thankfully, the darkness masked her expression before the guard could notice, and she quickly put up a mask of calm indifference._

'_Miss Reina,' the Thornguard respectively bowed, 'what is a lady such as yourself doing so far away from the Court?'_

'_Just getting a little fresh air,' she whispered, "that is all.' Her face betrayed nothing as she gracefully turned back toward Winter; silver dress flowing like a river around her. The Thornguard watched her as she walked out of the light and was quickly consumed by darkness._

...

….

…

…

Chapter One

I don't know how I ended up where I did.

Truthfully, that statement kind of sums up every situation I've ever been in. All through my life I've always been the girl who would simply glide and twirl through time, never stopping to pay notice to the misfortune of others. To me life was perfect. There were no wars, no hate, no pain, and everyone was happy; well that's what I chose to believe anyway. During my early years I stayed in my grove where I was primed and pampered by servants, spoiled by the queen, and surrounded by flowers and everything I could possibly ask for. Unfortunately, perfection can never last forever, and I soon stopped twirling and saw that the world was filled with horrors and sorrows beyond my imagination.

However, over time I've learned that beauty and malevolence can often coexist. Whether it be encountering an evil king with a stunning garden; or simply looking in the eyes of the person trying to kill you and realizing that his eyes are the most brilliant shade of blue. Sometimes you only need to open your eyes a little wider in order to keep your head. In our world, beauty and danger go hand in hand, like how it is often the most beautiful of us fey that can hurt you the most; both physically and mentally.

Well, anyways, that's beside the point.

I've been told that we fey are not supposed to remember when we first came into existence. No matter how old or young we are, to us it seems that we have always been around. In fact, no one recalls when any other fey appeared either; it's like our mind tells us that they've always been here, and we just never noticed before. But in my case, I just can't help feeling that there is something that I'm forgetting. It's like there is an empty space in my mind where something once was; something important.

We fey are created by the thoughts, dreams, songs, stories, and writings of mortals. The more well known our story becomes, and more stories and accounts that there are, the more powerful we each can become.

Over my years, I've searched and searched, but no matter how many mortals I've asked, how many books I've read, songs and poems I've listened too, it was all in vain. I've found nothing. There is no record of me anywhere. No record of a dark haired Seelie princess.

Okay, well that's not entirely true. There are some ballads and poems about me, what else can you expect from a fey like myself? But the thing is, I was _there_ when they were written. I sat there and batted my eyelashes as men sang about my beauty. None of these minor works suggest why I'm here.

Maybe I'm just looking too much into it. Not every fey can have a famous work written about them. But still… shouldn't there be something written about the Seelie Queen's daughter and proclaimed Summer Princess?

It's practically like I'm not supposed to exist.

I've been around a long time. As for how long, I'm not exactly sure. But what I do know is that I was around back in a time before technology and iron were even heard of in the faery realm. Back in a time when there were only two types of fey; Winter and Summer. As for the third type… well the third comes much later and for the time being is irrelevant.

Being a faery; I was brought up in the Nevernever. I was raised in the section known as the Summer Realm; Arcadia, or more simply; Summer.

Arcadia is home to the Seelie Court, opposed to the Unseelie whom reside in Winter; which is also known as Tir Na Nog. Arcadia is heavy with greenery with flowers and fruit which are displayed in colors unimagined by mortals. It is home to tiny winged faeries, massive trolls, elven knights, centaurs and satyrs. Summer is ruled by King Oberon and his wife Queen Titania. Queen Mab rules Winter; which by the way is Summer's complete opposite.

Winter, as the name suggests consists of, well freezing temperatures and shitloads of snow. The inhabitants aren't much warmer, to say the least. Still, I've always, secretly of course, been a fan of Winter. There's something beautiful about the shimmering, sparkling white fluffy snow that always covers the ground there. I love shimmery, sparkling, shiny things. Besides Winter is not _that_ cold. It's quite nice actually, a nice break from the constant heat of Summer.

I'm rambling again aren't I? My apologies. I guess I should start off with some of my back-story.

The very first memory I have consists of me cowering beside a tall, beautiful woman who radiated power and was none other then the Queen of the Summer Fey. She had long; what I believed to be golden hair; however, if the lighting changed or I moved my head the right way it would appear silver. Her skin was pale, yet golden and she had startling dark blue eyes.

I remember staring in terrified silence as the women next to me screamed at a tall powerful looking man with golden-white skin, wild long silver hair, and terrifying amber eyes that sometimes appeared green. His eyes were filled with hatred, and strong gusts of wind pelted and knocked down the trees around us. Thunder pierced the sky overhead, and it seemed as if all light had dimmed in the sky. There were vines, and violent brambles that shot from the ground, and I remember hearing screams from a distance as a large vortex of wind began to form overhead.

I recall the man's head bowing down in defeat before the havoc finally ceased. Turns out that I was one of only a select few to witness a fight firsthand between Titania and Oberon the Summer King, and live. Afterwards, the Titania turned around and grabbed my arm, pulling me through a maze of bramble, that actually parted for us as we walked, and into a moonlit grove. The place we entered was where I would be trained, and kept out of the Summer King's way. It was the place which I would spend manyyears. It was the place I would soon learn to call home.

Someone once told me that it's the people that raise you that make you who you are.

Like for instance a girl born into a royal family; the daughter of a king for say, would learn to have the utmost respect, drive for power, and the ability to lead. While a girl born into a family of thieves or poor beggars would grow to learn to steal, sneak, and hate the wealthy.

But what if it's not what you learn in growing up, but what you were born to know? Is it the people who we are raised by the ones who tell us who we are? Or are we born to know and complete our destiny? Are we put into existence because one day we are going to play an important part in something that know one else can? Would a baby thief and a baby princess switched into opposite environments naturally learn to adapt to their positions and never realize something was off?

Or would the thief still constantly look over her shoulder when taking from her own castle? Would the princess still long for the extravagant dresses of royalty, never getting used to the rags that she had worn for as long as she could remember?

After years of thinking I've eventually come to the conclusion that it's a little of both. From the times that I've run away from the grove, not coming back for days after I had seen Titania feed yet another innocent servant to the hounds. I would calm myself by thinking that maybe I was meant to be different. That maybe my getting angry and running away was starting to change something in the mind of the ruthless queen.

Then, also, from the occurrences like screaming at a servant for fetching gold jewelry instead of silver, only to later realize that I had sounded exactly like Titania. It's these combinations of occurrences that make me believe that the people who raise us can only influence us to a certain extent. The other part of us is simply who we are.

Like, for instance, Titania could never make me her clone. She could never turn me into the heartless statue of a woman she was. But she did do one thing; she molded me into a warrior.

Titania's servants might have taught me how to use actual weapons, but it was the Queen herself who made me as strong as I am today. I don't mean that Titania actually sat down with me and gave me lessons on how to become cold and intimidating like her. But, as I've said before, it's the people who raise you that make you who you are. And although Titania didn't really _raise_ me for say, her demeanor eventually rubs off on you. Besides, I had _years_ of practice.

She taught me to always keep my head high and never give in or give up when things got tough. She taught me how to be stone cold and expressionless when the time called for it. She taught me to smile in the face of danger, to never show pain or weakness, and to laugh in the middle of battle.

Of course, I should mention that she also tried to teach me how to use glamour. She had requested that her servants teach me, and although they had tried, I just couldn't get the hang of it. Being a Summer sidhe meant that I was supposed to have summer glamour. It was completely and totally natural. And even though I looked like Winter royalty with my silver eyes and raven-black hair, in my heart I always knew that I was a true Summer Fey.

I loved Arcadia with all of my being. I would fight for it with my life. And it wasn't because of the people either, because through all of my years there, Oberon had forbid that I enter the court. So I was only allowed in the grove and the forest, which wouldn't really bother me except for the constant loneliness I had to bear, only being able to communicate with Titania and her servants. Of course there were festivals that everyone had to attend, which included me. They were the only days I could actually talk to who I wanted, as you can imagine I got a bit overwhelmed.

But anyway, I would fight for Arcadia simply because I loved the land with all of my heart. I loved the colors of the forest when the sun would start setting, I loved how it was always warm in a way that warmed and energized my very being, and I loved how I actually felt like I belonged there. Maybe I didn't belong in the Summer Court, but Summer as a whole was my home. It had to be, it was the only thing I had.

However; as much as the servants tried to teach me Summer glamour, I couldn't do it. Summer glamour was all about life, life of a fire, of a plant, of the wind. It was about controlling these life forces. Like all glamour, everyone has their own skills when using it; your glamour reflects who you are. And I don't mean the way you act either, your glamour comes from your heart, and mind, and blood, you're entire being combining with something else. Sure it goes into titles of winter and summer glamour but your real glamour is from within yourself.

And at first, the best I could do was give life to a dead flower, and sprout a new one. Big freaking whoop. And of course I also learned the basics of glamour from a couple of sidhe servants –learning the things that every faery needed to know such as blending in with humans, invisibility among mortals, and changing the appearance of things, such as a rock into a wooden chair, a shirt into a dress, those sorts of things. That usage of glamour was easy for me, as natural as breathing.

I remember Titania's face when the servants told her that they couldn't teach me Summer glamour. It was the most emotion I had ever seen on her face, almost comical, until she had the servant that broke the news to her killed. Tragic really. But that was Titania for you. She thought it was simply preposterous that someone raised under her watch couldn't learn the glamour of her own realm. So she decided to do the great honor of teaching me herself.

Now favorite or not, training under Titania is no easy matter. It was all black and white for her. It was either you completed your task, or you didn't; there was no in-between. If she wanted to see a vine wrap around a boulder, she was going to see that vine. It didn't matter if she had to post guards to make sure you didn't leave that spot, you simply were _not_ allowed to leave until you succeeded with your task. I'm pretty sure that I was the only one that the Queen had ever trained. It's not surprising really. Patience is not really the queen's forte.

Luckily I didn't give up on things easily. Frustration and determination seemed to go hand in hand for me. Whether that's a good or a bad thing, I haven't quite figured out yet. But anyway, I would sit in one spot for days on end trying to grow a vine, or a tree. So basically I would sit and glare at a spot on the ground, for days. It all had to of been pretty comical really, I'm sure the servants got a good laugh out of it. Although, all things considered, I _would_ eventually accomplish every task, but it took time, a lot of time. I don't know how long Titania kept me in training, but it was way too much for me to sit still for days on end. Titania's training had to of lasted years. I didn't even get a day of a break in between tasks, when Titania was serious about something, she didn't give sympathy. Well actually she didn't give sympathy at all, at any time; but that's beside the point.

Time passed and eventually even Titania realized that I couldn't possibly improve any more. I had reached my limit, which truthfully wasn't very much at all. When it came to plants, I couldn't summon vines at will to trap my opponents, or make foliage bend away at my passing. Sure I could bring plants back to life, but that was the only thing that was effortless. I could do more complex things but it took time and precision. Something I wouldn't have during battle. So in other words plants were totally useless; to me at least.

Fire, was also a lost cause. I knew how to defend myself against it, but I couldn't control it. It took time and effort for me to even start a fire, other than use it as a weapon. Yet another skill that was once again; totally useless.

But then there came wind. Now, I don't know if this was simply because Titania's strongest weapon was wind so she taught it best or not. But, one thing for certain was that controlling wind came easiest to me. It was so_ not _useless, and I _loved_ it.

I loved playing with the air, how if you made it go in a repeating circle it would create something of a vortex. How you could use the wind to make you run faster, or jump higher, or break your fall. How you could create wind storms, knock people down before stabbing them. It was altogether a useful skill to have during battle. And although Titania had planned for me to have the power of a Summer Princess, I could tell that she was pleased with my performance. And even after it was revealed that I could never have the true power of Summer royalty, she still treated me as if I was.

Now, Titania wasn't exactly the most motherly figure; she would treat me as any cold powerful queen would treat her princess. Although, some days I did in fact feel like she actually cared about me. Like for instance, for the longest time she would never let me leave the grove without a guard, for safety purposes. And she would kill anyone who so much as laid a finger on me, without permission that is. And she never actually physically hurt me in all my years, no matter what I did and how much I annoyed her.

Titania had rarely given me any harsh punishments. The worst punishment she bestowed on me was when she had turned me into a rat which she kept caged by her throne. I had "disgraced" her by talking and asking questions to a couple Unseelie during a gathering. She turned me back after about ten sun and moon rises, so it wasn't all that bad really. Not compared to some of the unthinkable punishments she had casted on some of her servants for simply looking at her the wrong way. Sure the queen was a stone cold extremist, but she had a soft spot for me, I know she did.

I was something of a play thing for the Queen, and truthfully, I didn't mind very much. I took any attention I could get from her. She would dress me up in the most extravagant gowns, sit me on a throne, and have her servants tend to me and treat me as a princess.

And I was their princess. I am their princess.

….

Finally the end of chapter one! The last one was the Prologue, in case you didn't know .

But I'm sorry about the really long and boring back-story. 2,999 words exactly… but I actually wrote this a while back, meaning for it to be more of a "book" and wasn't really written for Fanfiction. So we have one more chapter after this, and then it's on to the actual story! So try to bear with me here

Also, the next chapter explains how a certain princess meets a certain cat…

Oh, and the italicized part in the beginning, don't worry it becomes important later on in the story.

And thank you for the reviews; it really helps inspire me to write more :D


	3. Chapter 2: Princess of Arrows

Well, before we start, I just want to thank xX Blood-Bond Xx and LightningBolt21 for the reviews. You both get cookies

*I do not own any of the characters that I stole from Julie Kagawa*

…

….

…

"_So what should we do with her?" A tall thin Thornguard asked._

_The two watched as the beautiful silver scaled, sapphire eyed wyvern threw yet another guard across the camp. Almost the entire guard was bent on tying down and or freezing the beautiful monstrosity they had mistakenly captured and brought into their camp. _

"_We'll have to kill it," the other more bulky guard replied. "What else can we do? Queen Mab will not be happy if she hears about this, and I think it is perfectly logical to think that it will be completely impossible to tame this one." _

_As if in response, the dragon-like creature let out a terrifying sound, and whipped its tail across the floor resulting in a row of mangled guards who had gotten a little to close. _

"_We might have to call in a professional at this rate," the thin one stated. "Mab won't approve if half her guard is killed trying to kill one wyvern." _

_The other one nodded and was about to respond when a beautiful young fey dressed in an elaborate midnight-blue gown appeared next to them. They simultaneously bowed despite their obvious surprise. _

"_Lady Reina," the bulky one greeted, "whatever may we do for you today?" _

"_I'm here on account of a wyvern" her high almost musical voice calmly stated. The thin guard was about to speak but she put a hand up to stop him. "I wish to purchase one," she turned and pointed to the deadly silver monster, "that one in particular." _

_Both guards looked at each other unsure of what to do. _

"_Miss Reina I-," the bulky one started before he and his companion both halted in terrified shock as they saw that the girl had already decided to turn away and was headed fearlessly towards the monster. _

_Time seemed to stop as the wyvern halted and looked straight toward the girl, but didn't make any move to attack. In response, Reina halted her approach, only the monsters tail length away from the wyvern itself. She smiled and curtsied. _

"_I am Reina of the Winter Court, and I would be honored if you would consider joining me as not just my mount, but as my friend." _

_No one dared moved as the wyvern seemed to think over the offer, and the entire camp was frozen in shock as through its glare and the silence of the room, the monster slowly nodded. _

...

….

…

…

Chapter 2

The grove was timeless. Years would pass and absolutely nothing would change. Honestly, there were times that I doubted that anything would _ever_ change. I always believed that the grove was my safe haven, that nothing could ever harm me there. It was a beautiful, unchangeable place. My own personal kingdom; my home.

Sometimes I think that it always will be.

I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but Titania would constantly spoil me with cloths, jewelry, and weapons. And I must point out that all of which I loved very much. And although she didn't act much like a mother, she was the closest I had to one.

Now I just want to take a quick second to point out that although beautiful, the grove wasn't exactly the most exciting place to spend years on end. While Titania would boss her servants around and cast punishments, I was often left bored out of my mind. Sometimes I would practice fighting, or work on my gymnastic skills, or try to strike up conversation with one of the servants , or talk with one of the few servants I had become friends with. Or when I was really bored I would occasionally star gaze, or practice using glamour, or climb trees, or apply my own makeup; just for fun.

Yeah, being the Summer Princess was a lot more boring than you might think.

But then there came the time when I started venturing out on my own a lot more, often without Titania's approval.

Dangerous? Completely. Stupid? Absolutely.

But still, it was _completely_ worth it. Surprisingly though, this didn't anger the Summer Queen, and instead the more I was gone I felt that the more Titania favored and paid attention to me.

At first I believed that maybe Titania missed me while I was gone. So then when I would finally venture back, she could see how important I was to her and how much she cared. However, from experience I learned not to get my hopes up. I instead ended up figuring that she liked being alone and not having me around performing my own version of acrobatics and annoying her half the time. But still, I didn't mind the extra attention from my mother; I didn't mind at all.

However, with Titania's growing fondness of me came an even stronger dislike from Oberon. He looked at me as if he was seeing an Unseelie goblin, something that served no use except to make his life more miserable; something to be rid of soon as possible.

Although, as much as Titania was fond of me, she still couldn't be bothered with the chore of actually spending time with me. I learned everything I know from her servants; with the exception of glamour of course. Her servants taught me how to read, write, swim, dance, cook and bargain. They taught me how to be a proper and elegant princess, and a cunning and devious killer. They taught me to never promise and how to stretch the truth. They taught me how to use my size to my advantage, teaching me how to do cartwheels and back-flips, handstands and front-flips. They taught me everything I would need to know to survive.

Of course, all of my lessons were both planned and monitored by Titania. I also should mention that I took these lessons as a sign that she cared about my survival, so I happily obliged to whatever was asked of me. I would have destroyed earth itself if only it would impress my mother. I would have done anything to make the Summer Queen proud of me.

After a while, Titania finally came to the conclusion that I could not rely on glamour alone to defend myself. And of course this conclusion had not come without reason. And it was only natural that her decision had come from my own reckless stupidity. What else was to be expected?

Now let's see, where to start…

Well, for starters, I had traded my dresses for knee-high black boots, black pants, a gray shirt and a back jacket as I wandered deep into the forest in order to work on improving the power of my glamour; without hurting anyone in the process. Never having the need to travel so deep into the forest before, I was unaware of how dangerous it could become. I also wasn't exactly sure where Summer territory ended, so when I managed to grab a vine and swing across the river I thought nothing of it. At the time I had no idea that I had just crossed into the Wyldwood.

The Wyldwood was a dark and terrifying jungle of sorts. It had trees that seemed to go on forever, and a mist that always covered the ground. It was also the home of countless terrifying creatures that preyed on the unsuspecting and unlucky. These creatures wouldn't just jump out and attack you either; they would lure you in and do unthinkable things to you. But still, curiosity got the best of me, so I continued trudging forward.

Just when I had been about to stop walking, I found myself stumble into a camp of sorts. There were about six mud huts scattered around a large fire pit. Around the camp short ugly creatures were scattered around fighting, arguing, or gnawing on bones which came in all shapes and sizes.

The creatures were _not_ unlike anything I had seen before. After living with Titania, there were few Summer creatures that I hadn't laid eyes on.

They were short, probably only two or three feet; as humans call their measurements, high. They had knotted yellow-green skin, round and bulging noses, and large and pointed ears. Their clothing was tattered, and they carried sharp spears made of bone in their long yellow claws. With cruel faces, beady eyes and mouths full of broken, jagged teeth I instantly knew I was in trouble. These creatures were known as Goblins, I knew because every once in a while someone would bring one in that had come too close to the grove. They were usually used as play things for Titania.

Although the most horrifying attribute of the camp were the cages. They were sporadically placed around the camp and made of sharp thorn bushes. Each one sat in a dried pool of blood, all unoccupied except for two. In one cage sat a red furred satyr who was being prodded with the spears of several Goblins.

But what really broke my heart even more was the condition of the large cat who occupied the other cage.

It had long gray fur which was knotted and matted with blood, and yellow-golden eyes that seemed to be half-closed, yet staring directly at me. I recognized it as a Caith Sith; a creature that lived for favors and was known to unexpectedly vanish. At first I thought it looked bored, its eyes half lidded, the complete opposite of the terrified satyr. But as I silently made my way behind a mud hut and closer to the cage; I realized that its eyes were split between pain and a chilling emptiness. It was close to death; I knew that much. And I also knew that if I didn't get the caith sith out of that cage he would be dead before nightfall.

I'm going to take a second to mention that caith siths are often seen as greedy and dangerous creatures. They will refuse to do anything for you unless you give them something in return. And their price is often quite high. Not that I would know… it's not like I bargain or anything….

I would have loved to see Titania's reaction if she had heard that I had risked my life for a caith sith. Maybe one day I'll tell her, or maybe some things are better left unsaid. Either way, I will never forget that cat's face as I kneeled next to its cage and told it I was there to help.

I saw hope in its golden-yellow eyes; and even if it was a small amount, it was still there. And that was enough for me; I was determined to get it out of there.

I closed my eyes and went back to all of the practices with Titania on summer glamour and tried to feel the vines with my mind like she said. I had no knife, no sword, no weapon, just my glamour. And my glamour was my only chance of freeing the cat; I had to force the thorn filled plants to bend away from each other to create an opening big enough for the cat.

It took time, something I didn't have much of at that point, especially after I heard large footsteps approaching the camp Which only meant one thing; the goblin leader. The goblin leader, much like the other goblins, was ruthless, and disgusting. But unlike the other goblins it had a larger size and actual intelligence; although still not too much of it. I was lucky as it was that I hadn't been spotted by the other goblins yet, if I was to stay there when the goblin leader returned, I would be discovered in a heartbeat.

I think it was my determination mixed with my fear that made my glamour stronger. Because just as I heard the footsteps about to breach the wall of trees and into the camp I felt the pulse of the vines in front of me; and yanked them apart with imaginary hands. It was no sooner that the cat managed to limp out that the goblin leader entered the camp and looked straight at me.

I saw all pairs of eyes turn towards me and before they could even move I had scooped up the caith sith, ignoring his claws and protests; and was running.

Running to me was like breathing, it was natural, effortless, and I didn't need to think about it. My very being craved the exhilaration of dodging tree by tree as I raced the wind I could control. As for flying? There were times I believed I could.

I should also mention that it also helps that I can use the wind to help boost my speed, make me fast enough to escape almost any enemy if I wanted to. However, my pride usually gets the best of me, the part that says to never run from a fight. But of course, all things have their exceptions.

Despite the added weight from the large cat I was carrying, my head start and speed was way too much for the short stubby legs of the goblins. They also lacked the intelligence to track someone. And not to mention they can't swim; so it was only natural that I was totally safe by the time I managed to swim across the river while a soaking wet cat dug its claws into one of my arms. But still, even though I knew all of this at the time from Titania's lessons, I still didn't stop until I reached the outside of the grove. I stopped at the hedge that separated me from where I lived, and sat down exhausted. It wasn't until I put the caith sith down did the numbness in my body start to fade and I felt a stabbing pain in my back. I reached behind me almost screamed when I felt the end of a goblins spear coming out of my upper back. I remembered how goblins were known to poison there spears, but then I remembered the idiocy of them all and figured they didn't have the brain to fully poison _every_ spear. I also figured that they wouldn't know how to fully poison something.

So, as for the verdict? There was about a third percent chance that I was poisoned and would never live to see tomorrow, a third percent chance that I was _slightly_ poisoned and would probably just need immediate and incredibly painful medical care, or a third of a chance that I wasn't poisoned at all and goblins were in fact, idiots.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that literally consumed my entire suddenly-annoyingly-foggy mind that it wasn't until I heard it speak did I remember the cat.

"I hope you are not planning on taking me into the Summer Court." The cat had said. For a cat, his voice was clearly of the male gender. He spoke in an almost infuriating calmness that had almost reminded me of how Titania would sometimes talk. Although, even through the clam I could hear the pain in his voice as he had strained to tilt his head to groom some of the blood out of his fur. The deed had clearly been a lost cause though considering he couldn't sit because of his broken back leg; so he had lain down on his side and attempted to lift his head up to clean his fur. His dire state had made me momentarily push my spear problem to the back of my mind. Besides, at this point it was pretty much numb anyway. I knew I should have been worried, but I couldn't exactly remember why.

"Do you have another name caith sith?" I asked as I searched around for any plant that could help with the healing, occasionally stumbling.

"Answer my question and I might answer yours"

"You have a lot of nerve cat." I sighed "Fine. No, I was not planning on taking you into the court," at least I didn't think I was…"happy?"

"Well I have been stuck in a cage, been probed with spears, and I can no longer move my back leg." He retorted. "So, to answer your question, no girl, I am not happy."

This cat was really testing my patience. And my mind considering his annoying arrogance was really giving me a headache.

"You're irritating, you know that?"

He snorted; which I figured was the cat equivalent of a chuckle.

"Not the first time I have heard that." He purred "Some call me Devil's Cat, or more simply Cat Sith. Then others prefer to call me Grimalkin."

"Laufeia of the Summer Court," I curtsied, almost falling in the process, and put on my best smile, "at your service."

The annoying fur-ball of a cat pondered this for a while, and I wondered for a second whether or not he thought I was bright enough to know my own name. Finally after one last long look at me, he finally nodded as if convinced of something. I would have asked what was going on in that furry head of his, although quite frankly I didn't really care. I simply figured it was a cat thing; that or a goblin had clonked him on the head.

"The daughter of the Summer Queen, that is not," he started as if he actually made any sense." Yes I have heard of you; the Princess of Spring. You look like Winter but hail from Summer."

At this point it was increasingly difficult to concentrate on his words, and I literally had to stop and rub and blink my eyes as the cat seemed to morph into two, then back to one. "You... must have me… confused with someone… else," I struggled to get out, "I have no idea what you're talking about," I finished in a rush. The Princess of Spring? Correction: I'm pretty sure this fur-ball was dropped on the head, repeatedly, by a wyvern. There was no such thing… was there?

"I am a cat." He replied, as if that explained anything, or even made sense. "Now I am tired, so how about you go get that spear taken care of that is obviously poisoned, and bring me some food when you return."

It was then that I finally lost it. I'm not sure if it was from the strangeness of it all, the cat's absolute nonsense, or the fact that I was loosing blood and there was a strong chance that I was poisoned; but everything suddenly seemed hilarious. Well... sort of. You see, on the outside I was completely giddy, unable to stop my laughter; however, on the inside I was completely terrified as everything began to grow blurry, my entire body was numb and on fire at the same time, and everything in the area seemed to have tripled. When my world was finally consumed by blackness I could only think of one lesson learned, and that was too never underestimate your enemy.

In this case, turns out that Goblins were not _complete_ idiots.

…

Well, that's it for chapter 2

I'm curious, what do you think of Laufeia so far?

And this chapter was originally longer ,but I decided to split it into two because it was like 10 pages on word lol


	4. Chapter 3: Princess of Virtue

I apologize for taking so long to post, but I literally over-think every line before I write it… so it takes me a while plus school work and all.

I just want to take a moment to thank LightningBolt21, xX Blood-Bond Xx, ninja princess LW, Queen of Air and Darkness, and tyra for reviewing. Love you guys!

Copyright: I own none of the characters I stole from the Iron Fey Series. None.

…

….

…

"_I have been looking everywhere for you."_

_The girl jumped from where she had been sitting, reading, but then relaxed when she recognized the boy in front of her. _

"_I swear Rowan; I would highly consider not approaching me like that." She laughed. "Next time you very well might find yourself as an ice-sculpture."_

_He smirked, and stared at her with a look that normally made girls swoon. Only, to his disappointment, the girl in front of him only raised one delicate eyebrow. _

_He sighed. "You are never any fun."_

_She laughed. "Maybe you are just not as irresistible as you believe yourself to be."_

"_Come on Reina; you know you want me," he said stepping closer. _

_She sighed, "I am no fool Rowan, unlike your other… experiments… I will not allow myself to be used."_

"_What if I told you that you would be more than a one-night-stand?" _

_Her eyes slightly widened at the sincerity in his tone. "I would tell you to prove it."_

_And that was when he kissed her._

...

….

…

…

Chapter 3

I remember stars.

They were brightest and the closest I had ever seen them. It was almost as though, if I could only reach up high enough, I could touch them. I had briefly wondered that if I had in fact mastered glamour, if I could have maybe turned into a bird and flew up there, if I could have been surrounded by their warmth.

I wanted to join them. No, more than that; I wanted to _be_ one of them.

All around me was fog. I couldn't see anything besides the sky, but I could hear sounds, terrifying sounds that seemed to be coming from every direction.

I didn't run though. No, I was too worried that I might be separated from the stars. I was too afraid that I might get lost in the fog. I figured that maybe if I died here, right here beneath the light, that they might let me become one of them.

"Why?" I demanded when desperation began to set in. "Why can't I join you?"

The wind suddenly picked up, and mixed the fog into strange shapes and patterns. The whistling of the wind took on a light whisper as words began to take surface from the gentle sound.

"_Greatness is not found in beauty or power_," the wind sighed, "_but in who _you_ are_."

The gentle breeze circled me one final time before it blew away, opening a break in the fog in the process. I would have followed it. I would have stupidly followed, if a strange creature had not appeared out of the strange path the wind had made.

I was certain I had finally entered the plain of insanity when the creature before me began to alter shapes; from deer to pony, goat to stallion. I blinked as I noticed the light that surrounded its entire body seemed to dim the stars in comparison. This creature at least had achieved greatness.

It regarded me with ancient yellow eyes that seemed to bare all the knowledge of the world. Its eyes watched me somewhat sadly, and its voice rang with great intelligence and gravity when it spoke.

"Princess Laufeia, you do not belong here."

I felt as if someone had stabbed me in my gut. I did not belong here. I did not belong here, in the plain that greatness walked. I should have known better. I looked down in defeat. I heard the creature softly laugh.

"I fear you misunderstand me child," the creature began causing me to lift my head. "You are destined for greatness far beyond even myself, and your light shines unlike even the brightest of stars." The beautiful creature stepped forward and breathed. Silver air surrounded me, and my eyes immediately closed. "I realize that you do not understand, and I realize that your path is unlike any others before you. You will trudge a much more difficult path then many of us even realize exist. I trust you will prevail. Spring always does seem to succeed in bringing beauty into the world, even when the heat of summer and the ice of winter only wish for it to fail." The creature's soft chuckle was the last thing I heard before something touched my chest releasing an almost blinding rush of heat, and I blinked open my eyes.

To say the least, the dark forest and mangled gray cat were not exactly the things I had anticipated seeing. Nonetheless, for some unknown reason in my foggy mind, I was kind of happy to see both. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, only to realize that the world was no longer spinning and I was no longer in pain. I scanned my memory, and found the last traces of my dream still remaining around the edges. I blinked in surprise, and looked at the amused- yet somewhat irritated cat in front of me with a new light.

I was almost positive, that on that day, Grimalkin had saved my life.

To put everything in simple terms, Titania was furious when I returned. However, even the Queen must have thought that having to get the spear ripped from my back was more than enough punishment for my vanishing act.

And so everyday thereafter, I would sneak around the grove stealing medicine herbs and meats that I would then take to Grimalkin. However, even the simplest of items had to be taken with caution. If Titania had noticed anything she would have had me chained to her throne. And it didn't help that I refused to eat meat, so if she had seen me take any there would be no excuse.

I have no idea how long this lasted for, but what I do know is that Grim and I become close in our time together. The annoying fur-ball and I actually became friends. Best friends actually. The whole thing was beyond me.

But, as it seems life is never fair, and eventually all good things have to come to an end. Titania was beginning to grow suspicious, and there came the day that Grimalkin was fully healed.

"Well it has been entertaining Spring, though I do think that it is time I go on my way." He had said. He had drastically plumped up over our time together, for he was around double the size that he was when I had found him. His dark-gray fur was long and wispy, and during the night it sometimes seemed that only his bright yellow-green eyes were visible in the darkness. I found that he also had a tendency of disappearing at the oddest of times. And when I say disappear I mean he would vanish into thin air. I never could completely figure out the caith sith. And although the cat always seemed to be surrounded by a cloud of mysteries and unanswered questions, I could not seem to shake the part of me that trusted him.

"Really but you have not even visited Titania yet." I replied sarcastically. Grimalkin had made it clear that his first meeting with the Queen years back had not gone as planned. He had however managed to draw a favor from the Seelie King. How he did it, I have no idea; and I didn't bother asking either.

"Which is something I do not intend to do, her hounds always have had an alarming temper," he stated matter-of-factly.

I laughed.

"Believe me, I know." I cringed at the memory of seeing so many servants fed to the blood-hungry beasts.

Grimalkin's demeanor suddenly turned serious and professional.

"You have done me a great service girl, I do not say this very often; nevertheless, I am in your debt."

"It was nothing, you needed help," I shrugged. "I would have done it for anyone." It wasn't exactly a true statement, but I didn't want my only friend forced to be in debt to me.

"No matter the case, I would prefer it if we reached an equilibrium. So in that case I will provide you with one favor of your choosing," he said. He sat as still as a statue as he waited for my response. I understood how hard this had to be for him. Caith siths' were notorious for collecting favors and never giving any out. By having a favor I could virtually ask for anything from him, and in a life veiled in secrets and mystery; Grimalkin had to of really trusted me in order for him to grant one.

I knew that there was no point in arguing with the stubborn cat, so I simply nodded. Besides, I was honored and would never disrespect him by refusing the amount of trust he was presenting.

"Then I guess we have reached that _equilibrium_ then." I giggled at how his vocabulary sounded coming from me.

"It would seem that way." He stated, always the picture of calm.

"I am really going to miss you Grim. Now who is going to mysteriously vanish on me in the middle of a conversation?"

"I have grown rather fond of you myself. You are quite amusing."

I laughed. "Well in that case," I said in a dignified manner, "I am sure that we will meet again."

"Perhaps we will my friend; the fates do always have a fascinating way of working." He looked at me fondly before slightly inclining his head. "Farewell, Spring."

And then he turned and vanished into the trees.

It wasn't long after Grimalkin left that I began to grow bored. Now, I had in fact been bored many times before, but it was nothing compared to this. That was all before I knew what I was missing, knew what it was like to have an actual friend. I found myself searching for someone to talk to, only to find that it was to no avail. I no longer had anything to say to the servants, and dresses and jewelry just didn't hold my interest like they used to. Not saying that I no longer liked them, because I completely did. Well anyway, it was around this time that Titania decided to start my weapon training.

Physical fighting came a lot easier to me then glamour did.

The servants started me with a sword and shield. And although I was able to get a few good swings in with the sword, the shield was simply dead weight. And I found myself quickly getting tired, my tiny body not being able to hold all the weight of the silver shield and sword, and still manage to move and dodge attacks.

So they took my shield away, and replaced it with another sword. It was better this way, I admit. But with trying to swing two heavy weapons I found myself getting even more exhausted. Then it was like something finally clicked in all of their heads. They finally realized that I was too tiny for large weapons, and that I didn't have enough power to force a swing. My main weapon was my agility. I was tiny and I could literally do cartwheels around my opponent.

As long as I didn't have extra weight.

And so the next weapon they tried was a dagger. Holding the small silver knife-like weapon actually felt right to me. It made me feel safe, like I could actually defend myself. The opponent I was training with couldn't even get a hit in. I danced around him until finally I dove behind him and placed the dagger at his neck. There was a shocked silence in the grove, until I began to hear sounds of approval. And for the first time, I felt like I proved that I was good for something.

Then they decided to give me another dagger to see if I could duel-wield them. The moment they put that second dagger in my hand, I saw the big picture. The knives were no longer weapons in my eyes; they were two extensions of the arm. Two very sharp extensions. I moved, they moved. It was natural, it was effortless.

I moved like a whirlwind, and my opponent was down in seconds.

So they moved too two opponents, and then three. No match.

They gave me four opponents, then six, then eight. I danced around the training area laughing and smiling the entire time. I did back-flips, and cartwheels, and altogether just showed off. For the first time in my life I found pride in something I could do.

I had mastered first-hand combat.

To say I was a little snobby about it would be an understatement.

For the next few days, I was on top of the world.

The fey don't age like humans do in the mortal realm. Time isn't recorded in faery because it doesn't exist. The sun rises when it wants too, night appears when it feels like it; you won't find any clocks in faery. Truthfully, it's almost like we never age; if we do, it must take an uncountable number of years. It's unexplainable, just like our existence.

For instance, I've been around for a little over two centuries, and my appearance is still that of a young girl. I would give you a mortal age to compare my appearance too; however, I'm not really sure what that number would be. I've always been small, smaller than most fey. Some even say I have a somewhat child-like appearance; although don't get me wrong I look entirely immortal and inhuman, but you get the point.

I would describe my appearance to you myself; however, I believe that a handsome mortal writer once summed everything up quite nicely himself. So nicely, that I decided to keep his poem.

And yes, in case you were wondering, I _would_ in fact occasionally take trips to the mortal realm; guys were much more… simple there.

_Child of the sun, woman of the moon_

_Her large silver doe eyes burn bright,_

_Her smile can light up a room._

_Her small legs move her with unparallel grace_

_Her steps fail to make a sound_

_I feel she is somewhat out of place_

_A girl like her is not often found_

_Her willowy form and petite features are perfect_

_Like a shadow she glides around the room_

_I sometimes feel as if her eyes reflect,_

_All the light and wisdom of the moon_

_Dark, thick eyelashes bring out the hidden blue in her eyes_

_When it comes to beauty she is equal to none_

_Hair so dark it sometimes matches the midnight skies_

_She runs like the river, and shines like the sun_

_Her raven-hair sits in large yet gentle curls_

_It falls like a satin river down to the curve of her back_

_When it comes to life she simply twirls_

_She told me that it is just too difficult to stay on track_

_I found that she seldom speaks_

_When she does there is great insight and gravity in every word_

_I know there are secrets she keeps_

_Her voice turns words into the most beautiful song I have ever heard_

_Her skin glows ivory in the light_

_It is smooth and delicate too_

_She says that she must leave tonight_

_I am not sure if I will ever make it through_

And that's what that famous poet once said… well wrote about me. Flattering isn't it? I wish I could remember his name… he had such a lovely voice…

Okay, so I admit it, I was beautiful. I won't be like those self-conscience humans who only see their flaws, I know how I appear. I was the girl that caused humans to weep; the one that all mortal women loathed and envied, and all mortal men fantasized of and waged wars over. And although it was satisfying to play with mortal emotions, I would have traded my beauty in a heartbeat if only I could have found a place where I fit in, if only I could make Titania proud of me, if only I could prove everyone wrong and not be the useless princess who didn't even know half of her kingdom.

I remember the first day I really looked at my reflection and really looked at who I was. I remember how my skin seemed to reflect the bright sunlight of summer, making my body almost appear to be glowing.

I remember seeing myself dressed in an extravagant light gray ball-gown that showcased my large silver eyes. Titania had requested the dress be hand crafted for me.

I remember how on this day my hair was tied back with a large silver ribbon. And as to tie everything together; a fist sized diamond rested on my chest, tied around my neck by a silver chain

It was at this time that I realized that my elegant ball gowned form wasn't what I wanted to see. My entire life had been based around what Titania wanted me to be, I never took the time to really make an image of myself. And that's what I really wanted. I wanted to make something of myself, so when I saw my reflection I would be proud of what I saw. When I looked at the girl, at my reflection, all I could feel was ashamed. Ashamed that this beautiful useless faery was the Summer Princess. I didn't deserve that title. But one day I would, that's what I promised myself that day.

It was shortly after this realization that I noticed I was beginning to think more and more about who I was. I found myself going out into the forest more and more just to try and escape everything. On most days I would hunt the dangerous and hideous creatures in the Wyldwood, mainly hunting goblins, I had learned to have an extreme dislike for them in particular.

Then I would also sing, pick berries, or sometimes I would climb the highest tree I could find and simply watch the sky change colors, occasionally from night to day. Then there were the days that I would find myself running non stop through days and nights, hardly pausing to rest. I would venture so far I would go right through the Wyldwood finally stopping at the icy border, simply staring out into the snowy expanse of Unseelie territory. Occasionally I found myself staring at Winter and wishing that there wasn't that small line dividing us. Wishing that some day Winter and Summer could unite, and not have to hate each other so much. Wishing I could be cut off from Titania so I could travel where I pleased without being punished. It was those days that I found the travel back to the grove to be the hardest.

The days I discovered I didn't want to return.

Now I'm going to try my best to give you a first person view on my actual story. Not my back story, but the story that you actually came here to hear. Most of the time, as I look back on things and tell you my tale; I'll be able to give you a good idea of what was going on in my head at that time. However if I can't exactly recall I do apologize in advance.

….

…

Guess what?

That's pretty much it for the back story!

Yep. I can practically feel the excitement. Haha

And thanks again for all the amazing reviews!

I should start a question of the eh… post? … hmmm…. Well, what do you think of how I wrote Grim? Believable?

In case you were wondering, that's what I'm kind of going for: believability. I've been trying hard to get this as close as possible to the Iron Fey Series, so that it gives you a sense more of another look at the story more then per-say a fanfiction? I guess? lol you'll see what I mean later…


	5. Chapter 4: Princess of Elysium

I just want to start by saying that I'm really sorry for taking forever to get anything up. Its just that I had finals all last week, plus a bunch of final projects and essays all do, so it was hard to find time to write without it being a total abomination. We switched classes this week though, so I didn't have all that much homework, except for an algebra test tomorrow…. O'well I'm failing that anyway heh.

Well enough about me, and thank you to: ninja princess LW, xX Blood-Bond Xx, LightningBolt21, Queen of Air and Darkness, and Mackie Effing Mad for reviewing - and thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.

Copyright: I own none of the characters I stole from the Iron Fey Series. None.

…

….

…

_She sat with her legs crossed on a log as she read in the light reflected from the snow and ice. She eagerly looked up at the sound of someone approaching, although quickly looked back to her book when the person was of no interest to her. _

"_Reina," the tall, lanky, ebony-haired fey greeted. "Fancy meeting you here." _

"_Kaveh," she blandly stated without looking up._

_He chuckled and ran his hand through his short hair. "I am not sure if you are aware of this, but there is a giant infuriated wyvern behind you."_

_As if to state his point the wyvern lashed out at him, past Reina, although was promptly stopped by the chain around her neck. Kaveh, with a yelp, jumped back in response. _

"_Funny, she was perfectly fine before you came." She nonchalantly replied. _

_Kaveh continued to warily look at the beautiful yet terrifying monster situated behind the small girl. "How are you able to sit so close to her?" he questioned._

_Reina sighed, and finally looked up from her book. She narrowed her eyes slightly before responding. "I am getting her accustomed to my presence. I started out there"- she pointed to a spot a little way down, "and I eventually ended up here." _

"_You are a strange girl Lady Reina," he chuckled. _

_She gave a small smile. "At least I am not an annoying idiot."_

"_You are so mean to me."_

_She laughed, "I try my best." _

_They both lapsed into a comfortable silence for a short amount of time. Kaveh continued to skeptically watch the wyvern, as if he was afraid it would suddenly turn and eat his small friend. Reina however did not seem to be concerned at all about that possibility, and instead would look past Kaveh's shoulder every few seconds, getting increasingly frustrated each time. "Have you seen Rowan?" she asked breaking the silence. _

"_No," he responded; the question catching him slightly off guard. "What he took a break from following you around today?"_

_She frowned. "He was supposed to bring me food."_

_To this Kaveh began to hysterically laugh, an action that was incredibly rare coming from an Unseelie fey. "So you have the prince performing maid service now?" he smirked. _

_However, she didn't get mad at his remark. Instead she simply smirked at the girlish squeak he let out when an icicle shot about a fraction of an inch from his face. _

...

….

…

…

Chapter 4

_Years later…_

I hated Elysium.

Sure I loved the times that I was permitted to join the other faerys outside of the grove, but the Unseelie weren't exactly the best company. Well some of them might have been okay, but there was one type that made my skin curl and my blood boil.

Redcaps.

Redcaps look like sturdy old men with red eyes. They are merciless, sadistic and murderous fey. Their name comes from the fact that they murder travelers who stray into their homes and dye their hats with their victims' blood. Redcaps are very fast even with the heavy iron pikes they wield and the iron-shod boots they wear. They say that outrunning one is impossible. I beg to differ.

And of course with my luck, one was currently staring at me from across the room, large purple tongue licking its lips. I shuddered. On a different day I would have happily murdered this abomination. However, I was supposed to act like the perfect princess, and murdering someone on Elysium might be the one thing that would put me over the edge with Oberon. There were some things even the Summer Queen couldn't protect me from; and I wasn't a fan of being banished... or killed.

Besides, Titania said that if I made her look good and acted perfectly, she had a reward for me. And I was pretty sure she meant a new dagger, considering I might have tried to stab a wyvern with my other one. But that stupid dragon thing had it coming; it was taunting me I swear. That thing has been following me around for a long time. I thought it was a spy at first, but it had only recently begun drawing much closer than usual. It looked more curious then anything. I figured it knew I couldn't harm it, and I naturally wanted to prove it wrong. Stupid faery-steel dagger broke in half. Well anyway, tonight I was trying to be on my best behavior.

Of course the Redcap wasn't the only one staring at me. I had to stand through constant glances and murmurs from both courts. I was dressed like royalty. I was wearing a custom made silver gown that shimmered like starlight, hugged my body, and trailed on the ground like a river of silver-velvet. My hair fell down my back, and I wore a fist-sized diamond around my neck. My eyes had been traced with black to accent my silver eyes and I was currently walking in four-inch glass heels.

I was the beautiful Summer royalty that no one ever saw. It was only natural that they would be curious. However, Redcaps didn't look at anyone with curiosity; only hunger, and occasionally lust.

I was currently getting both and I hated it.

"You know Beautiful, glaring isn't really the best way to make friends." I heard someone coming up beside me state, and I resisted the urge to laugh. Finally someone with an original introduction and a sense of humor, and here I was, too irritated to make a good impression.

Usually everyone who approached me was proper, stuck-up and boring. They were guys who would always approach me by asking if I was in fact _the _Summer Princess. As if I in fact wasn't the princess they wouldn't even bother _gracing_ me with their presence. If I got that question one more time I was going to start replying that I was a dragon. Idiots would probably believe it too.

"All Redcaps will die." I gritted as I continued glaring at the stupid redcap. My anger was currently nearing its peak and I could no longer bring myself to care about manners. Elysium doesn't simply occur everyday; and here I was on what was supposed to be one of my favorite days, being trailed by ugly little creatures. By now a couple more slightly less intimidating redcaps had gathered around him, and they kept switching from mumbling things to each other and leering at me.

He chuckled. "Well it seems that the Spring Princess has some bite. Holding a grudge?"

I whirled around at the name, Redcaps momentarily forgotten as I once again heard the strange title. I was about to ask him if he knew Grimalkin, but the words slipped from my tongue as I looked at the smirking boy in front of me.

He wore a dark green jacket over a white button-up shirt along with tan pants, and boots. He looked underdressed for the occasion, and yet, I couldn't picture him wearing anything more. He looked like the kind of guy who would wear mortal cloths to Elysium just to see what kind of reactions he would receive.

He had a lanky build; tall and thin. His hair was a spiky mess of vibrant red that looked soft to the touch. It was messy in a cute kind of way, and I suddenly had the urge to run my hands through it; maybe brush aside the few strands that almost reached his eyes. Of course, I quickly banished that thought; and tucked it neatly away in the recesses of my mind to assess later. His eyes were the color of emeralds and were regarding me with a look of wonder and mischief. He looked painfully familiar, but I couldn't think of the reason why. He wore a cocky and self-assured grin and raised an eyebrow.

I blushed and looked away when I realized that I had obviously been staring. I told myself to focus, repetitively, while calling myself quite a few colorful names I might add. Princesses were not supposed to be… _awestruck_… and I _really_ wanted that dagger….

Fortunately, I was finally able to drag myself away from dreamland. Undistracted, I suddenly remembered what I was going to say. The Spring Princess, Grim had called me the very same name. I was tired of being clueless on my own supposed title.

"Why… where did you hear that name?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at him; aiming to be intimidating. Sadly, I don't think it worked very well.

"Around," he shrugged. "You know you inspire quite a lot of gossip, Princess.""

I once again narrowed my eyes at him. "But where?"

"I might tell you on one condition."

"Which would be?"

"Dance with me."

I froze. Despite my obvious _popularity_, few fey had ever had the nerve to ask for a dance. Besides, it was late and tonight seemed to be an exceptionally bad night. I looked around at all of the other faerys bumping and grinding each other and arched an eyebrow. "Not on your life, pretty boy."

"Pretty? You hurt me Princess," he said, acting like he was truly offended. He gave a lopsided grin. "I was expecting at least a beautiful."

I smiled; what a strange boy he was. The last guy I went around with would have had a fit if I even attempted to call him pretty; would've taken a _massive_ hit to his _masculinity_.

"I do apologize oh so gorgeous one," I said rolling my eyes. He smiled and I paused for a second, thinking. I knew this fey from somewhere; however I just couldn't seem to figure out where; and it was bothering me.

"You're some sort of beautiful yourself, Princess," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I beamed at the compliment nonetheless. I may have been used to being called beautiful, but somehow it was different coming from him. "Name's Puck," he extended his hand, "also known as Oberon's favorite lackey, and the best prankster in all of Faery." I took his outstretched hand; which was wonderfully warm, and shook it; trying my best to ignore the foreign tingly feeling of course. No wonder he had looked so familiar, he was only the most well known and powerful Summer faery next to Oberon and Titania. I really needed to get out more.

"The famous Robin Goodfellow?" I questioned grinning and shaking my head. "_The_ Puck? Well, now I feel like a complete imbecile, I've heard so much about you" I smiled sheepishly. Titania had never tried to restrain her hate for her husband's jester. Robin Goodfellow had a way of pushing the boundaries to see how far he could go before he faced consequences. However, Oberon did indeed have a certain fondness for the boy. It was probably because they've both been around for a very long time; even longer then me. His and Oberon's relationship was almost like the relationship Titania and I had, except I don't think Titania had the same level of respect for me. "I think Titania might kind of hate you, any reason why?"

He grinned. "Awe she loves me. She's still just a little angry because I made her fall in love with a certain donkey headed man."

I laughed; a high pitched sound that was almost foreign to my ears. I covered my mouth with both hands. I hadn't _actually_ laughed in such a long time that the girly and feminine giggle coming from my lips was foreign and a little shocking. He raised an eyebrow, looking at me like I was crazy. I took away my hands and smiled sheepishly.

"Name's Laufeia"

"Would have never guessed that one Princess." It was true, it had to be completely obvious who I was; at least to him. It was strange he was talking to me though, I'm sure Oberon talked about me as if I was a spy trying to take over the Nevernever. I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Pointy Ears actually thought I was. I lightly swatted his arm.

"It's common courtesy to state your name when you first meet someone. It's not my fault that you don't have any manners." I crossed my arms and huffed, but the act was ruined by my unwavering smile.

He snickered and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"No need to bite my head off, Fia," He put his hand out for me to take and smirked. "Now, how about that dance?"

I didn't know if it was because of the fact that he came up with a nickname for me; I never had a nickname before. Or if it was because I was having the most fun I had in a long while, and I didn't want to see it end. But, what I do know is that when he asked to dance for the second time, I couldn't find it in me to say no.

Of course as my luck would have it, as soon as we headed to the dance floor, the horde of faerys began to part for us mumbling to each other. Suddenly the music turned slow and all fey scrambled off of the dance floor.

I looked to see who was directing the music and had the strongest need to groan. Standing there, seeming ecstatic about what she had just accomplished stood Fenette the satyr whom was giving me a thumbs up and the biggest smile. I swear, even though she was a decent friend and my favorite servant; I was pretty sure her brain could fit in a nutshell.

I heard Puck laugh. Of course, being the _perfect princess_ that I was I simply held my head high and smiled as brightly as I could, after sending Fenette a quick glare, as I gracefully let Robin Goodfellow lead me out to the center of the dance floor.

The other song immediately came to a stop, and suddenly there was silence. Puck bowed and I quickly followed his lead not wanting to seem disrespectful or anything; even if I wasn't quite sure who I was supposed to be bowing too. We turned to face each other and I put my hands on his shoulders and his rested on my waist. I shook my head and smiled sheepishly up at him. He smirked, obviously loving the attention.

"Relax; they'll be too busy looking at me to even notice you."

"You don't suppose they think that I'm Unseelie?" I was quickly reminded of the tradition where a prince and princess of opposite courts would put aside their differences and dance with each other. It wouldn't be the first time that I was mistaken for an Unseelie faery.

"You might be a princess, and I'm honored that you would even suggest the idea that I might be seen as royalty," he snickered, "but I assure you that no one would mistake me for a prince. Besides, the _all-mighty_ Summer Princess is quite famous around both courts."

And then the music started and we were flying. Well, metaphorically of course.

My feet moved without hesitation, gracefully gliding around with practiced and natural steps. My mind was lost between music and beautiful deep green eyes; causing everything to suddenly no longer matter or even exist. I felt like I was drowning, but maybe I was actually falling, I didn't really care. I couldn't find it in myself to care about anything really. I felt like I was drunk on faery wine, but I wasn't and that's the strange part. For the first time I actually felt _alive_. The green of his eyes warmed me from the inside out, my hands were exquisitely warm and throughout it all I felt like something was thawing, changing.

Of course before I could either, one: hyperventilate, or two: glare at him and accuse him of witchcraft… or at least of casting a charm spell, the music abruptly ended. Well actually, it didn't _abruptly_ end, I just hadn't been paying any attention to it whatsoever, and I just happened to not be moving anymore.

I finally concentrated on Puck, and was surprised that for the first time since I met him, he wasn't smirking. Instead, he wore an expression that held both surprise and just enough awe to raise my self-esteem a little. Not really knowing what else to do, I decided on squeezing his hand I still held, batting my eyelashes, and giving him my best _shy_ smile. Even now, I'm not exactly sure what I was aiming for considering we were still in the middle of the dance floor at _Elysium_, but at that moment I just _really_ wanted him to kiss me.

I watched his lips that were slightly parted, and every time breath would escape it was scented slightly of apples. I held onto his hand that was extraordinarily warm, and breathed in his scent that was both Arcadia's and entirely his own. I watched as his lips slowly started coming closer, and I tilted my head and closed my eyes, patiently waiting with probably a little too much excitement on my part.

His lips never touched mine though, and instead I felt his breath on my ear as he huskily whispered, "see that girl over there?" he then proceeded to turn my head in the direction of a girl who was curiously and obviously staring in our direction. "She totally wants me," he finished as he pulled his head away to my bewilderment.

He then raised his eyebrows in a suggestive fashion before lifting our conjoined hands and lightly kissing the back of mine. He breathed, "See you later, Princess Fia," against my hand, before dropping it completely, and robbing me of its warmth. He gave me one last lighthearted smile before running off and leaving me completely confounded at the turn of events.

I wasn't exactly sure what to think at that point. On one side, I was completely infuriated and felt like hitting the nearest living thing in the back of the head with a chair. However, on the other side I realized that I was near swooning simply because he had kissed the back of my hand.

It was then that I came to the complete realization that I was not only screwed, but also completely and utterly hopeless.

…

…..

Well, that's it.

Heh, I can't really think of anything to say considering it's like 2 am, I still have to study for a test tomorrow, and I have to get up at 6am… yay me. :\


End file.
